They're Coming
by FireStorm1991
Summary: The guys and Botan are on a mission where they have to work at a fishery. They've heard rumors about some deaths taking place there at the end of the docks. What could be causing it and why are there always birds there waiting?
1. Sneak Peak

Sneak Peak

**Okay, so I'm not going to be posting new chapters for a while, but I decided today to do a sneak peak of my upcoming story, They're Coming. Now, it's not meant to be taken seriously. I have a crazy invertebrate zoology professor who believes birds should have beaten out humans because they're so "evolutionarily advanced" (If you believe in that sort of thing. Honestly I don't XD But I don't judge either, lol) That and at my internship, I get attacked by seagulls every week and we have to cover whoever has the seafood scraps lest the swarm of birds attack him. Thus, this story was born. It's supposed to be stupid and far from scary, so just have fun with it XD**

**By the by, I don't own YYH or the characters. Just the birds XD**

* * *

><p>"I can believe I have lowered myself to doing human work," Hiei muttered while carrying a bucket of fish scraps to the docks.<p>

"Come on, Hiei," Kuwabara replied. "You know it's part of the mission."

"Hn. I shouldn't even be working for Spirit World. I honestly think I would have liked their prison better." Hiei noticed Kuwabara staring at him. "What?"

"Hiei, did that guy, our boss, seem odd to you?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, he was just a regular human."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but something about him just seemed…off, you know? You have that Jagan, thingy, right?"

Hiei glared daggers over to Kuwabara. "If you mean the Jagan eye, then yes. Why?"

"Later, try seeing if you can read his thoughts or whatever." A black cat with green eyes jumped up to the crate next to them. "Aw, hey kitty. Wanna fishy?"

"Oh someone shoot me," Hiei said as he continued walking to the edge of the dock.

Kuwabara tried to give the cat some fish scraps but the cat hissed over in the direction of the dock and ran away. "Huh, that's weird." Kuwabara looked to the end of the dock where Hiei was. "Guess the cat didn't like him." Kuwabara then got "the tickly feeling" and shivered. "What the heck is that all about?" he asked looking behind.

When he did, he nearly had his head taken off by a bird. "Holy shit!" he shouted. The birds flew quickly over toward Hiei. "Oh my God…Hiei, LOOK OUT!"

Hiei turned his head to shoot Kuwabara another dirty look and was met by a swarm of birds.

He smirked. _Hm, playtime for me._ He powered up, a flame appearing in his hand. He shot a few smaller flames at the birds.

"WHAT?" he asked in shock as he watched his flames pass through the ghostly black seagulls.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHAHAHAHHA! I mean, the birdies attacked XD Anyway, I nearly did get my head taken off by a bird before. Some giant, blue royal pigeon or whatever flew into my head at the zoo. My neck hurt so badly, lol.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

Okay, so here is the first official chapter of They're Coming. Now that I'm away from my bird obsessed teacher, I can get this thing started. Enjoy. Btw, just so you know, I am not against animals in any way at all. In fact, I'm studying to become an aquatic vet, but I do know some of the scientific opinions regarding animals (even though I don't agree). Just stating my case so no one gets mad at me if I say something offensive to them.

Sorry the YYH characters aren't in this chapter, but it was necessary to explain the role of the scientist a bit more.

* * *

><p>A scientist was giving a talk about his latest research. He was popular, well-know, and, most importantly, a genius in every aspect. However, his latest research would change everyone's perception of him. His intellect would not be able to protect him from the social ridicule that was to come.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, my fellow colleagues, and esteemed members of the Board of Directors, I have come across a magnificent field of research. You see, there are many out there, including some in this very room, that believe animals are useless and are readily at our disposal because they don't have thinking brains. That is not the case. You see, animals feel like we feel. They live and breathe as we do. The only thing that separates us is a thinking brain.

"Fellow scientists, my research is on how to test that hypothesis. We humans took over the world, but there is one animal that outranks us all. Birds. Birds have the most advanced breathing, circulatory, digestive, and excretory systems. If they had developed a thinking brain, then we would have been beaten out.

"My hypothesis is simple. I have found a way to force birds to evolve a thinking brain. I want to see how well they adapt to our world and I guarantee you, we will see a shift in power. It will be grand."

No one knew what to say other than the man had completely lost his mind. Genetic engineering was already controversial enough. This was just ludicrous. Molecular biologists murmured how evolution was a crock and this experiment would yield no results, but probably wound some innocent animals. Other scientists complained to one another about the cruelty of animal testing, even though they had run tests on animals for more "credible" experiments.

Before long, everyone thought he was joking and that he still had yet to discuss his real experiment. They did something they should have never done. They laughed.

The scientist lost his cool and smashed the microphone onto the podium causing a screeching ring to echo through the lecture hall. Everyone looked at the man when the sound died down and saw how furious he was. He had been serious and they had just mocked something he had been working on for the last few years.

They hung their heads in shame. The purpose of this type of gathering is to ask questions in order to show someone the costs, benefits, potential, and flaws of their research so that they can either continue or end it with grace. Now they would forever have to deal with a crazy scientist who they had insulted. Many knew what that could yield to and so the Board of Directors did the only thing they could do. They took him to their private office and fired him, effective immediately.

The now fallen scientist found himself walking aimlessly to the docks and looked at the rundown fishery to his right. He looked to the end of the dock and saw a large flock of seagulls. It finally hit him. Where he would no longer be able to get government funding now that he was seen as a mad scientist, a joke, he still had a fortune saved up from all his previous research. He had also inherited a ton from his parents and grandparents. All he needed now was a lab and this rundown fishery would be a perfect place to focus on his research. It was also a plus that there were many birds around. But it would seem strange for a wealthy man to show up at a condemned fishery and disappear only to emerge hours later. No, he needed a cover.

He let out an evil smirk when he decided what his cover would be. It was a fishery. He had the money to renovate it and have an underground safe house to be implanted for protection from tsunamis. All he would have to do then is hire fishermen and those to gut and clean the fish.

_They laughed at me, ridiculed me, called me crazy, _he thought to himself sadly. His solemn expression then turned to one of hate. _And for that, they must pay._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

Thanks to those who reviewed. Glad you found it interesting…you can only imagine how I felt in class listening to that stuff when I, believe it or not, don't even believe in that stuff XD Well, anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Two years later…<em>

"Hm. Well, this is certainly strange."

"What's strange, Koenma, sir?" George asked.

"I'm getting reports of mysterious deaths taking place on a dock somewhere in Japan," Koenma revealed. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe people going there are just drunk or something and drowning themselves," George suggested.

"That wouldn't be strange and it would be listed here as how they died," Koenma explained. "There is no cause of death for any of the people and some of them are innocent teens taking a break from studying."

"Where is it taking place?"

"At some dock by a fishery that opened up two years ago. Get me Botan. I think I need her and Yusuke to take this case."

"But Yusuke's not a spirit-" George was cut off by Koenma's glare. "I'll just be going now." (^_^')

Koenma looked back to the files and continued shuffling through them. "Strange."

* * *

><p>"You better not stay out all day."<p>

"Oh. Come on, Keiko. I'll be back, okay? Work and then I'm going to hang with the guys for a few hours. But I will be back," Yusuke said kissing his wife for reassurance.

Keiko looked a little flustered but then smiled. "You know I'm just worried about you."

"I know, Keiko," Yusuke replied, "and I don't blame you. We've had to deal with a lot, but everything's fine now. Everything." Yusuke moved his hands to her slightly protruding stomach. "Besides, nothing's going to happen to me. I still have to be here for this little guy."

Keiko giggled a bit before Yusuke moved to kiss her again. "Okay, Yusuke. Just be careful."

"Ha! When am I ever not careful?"

Keiko started counting off his finest moments. "Getting hit by a car, jumping into a world of demons, knife edge death match, using the spirit gun against Jin's tornado fist, using the spirit wave to beat him, not letting Genkai take the orb back…should I go on? The list is pretty long."

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Well, off to sell ramen. Take care of yourself today, Keiko. I worry about you too."

* * *

><p>Yusuke walked down the street to where his ramen cart was set up and started cooking the noodles.<em> You know, I'm surprised no one tries to steal the noodles from this cart while I'm not here. Heh, probably think I'll come after them.<em>

Yusuke continued to cook while humming a tune Keiko had been teaching him to sing to the baby when he or she is born. Then he paused hearing someone sit down behind him. _Hm, too early for a customer._

He turned around to see Botan sitting there smiling at him.

"Hello, Yusuke," she greeted. "Long time, no see."

Yusuke laughed a bit. "Haha, tell me about it. "How've you been?"

"I've been okay, although Koenma has sent me on important business."

Yusuke frowned. "Oh great. Look, tell pacifier breath I'm not ready to die a third time yet. I already promised Keiko I'd be careful today like I have to do every morning before I leave home. Something about her being afraid to lose me. Can't say I blame her." Botan started laughing. "And what the hell are you so happy about? The only business Koenma agreed on having with me in the future would be when I died, so how is that funny?"

"Because, Yusuke, he needs you and everyone else to work on a case with me," Botan said in a cheery voice, "although you getting so worked up has totally lightened the mood."

Yusuke crossed his arms and pouted in irritation. "Oh shut up," he muttered. "And what do you mean he needs me for a case. I'm not a spirit detective anymore, remember?"

"Koenma has decided to reinstate your team. There's been a lot of trouble and we were trying to get by without a spirit detective but it wasn't working out to well, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Yeah, I'm awesome, I know," he stated monotonously. "But what? I'm just supposed to drop everything and the life I've made for myself and just deal with his dirty work again without anyone even asking me first?"

Botan frowned. "I'm not saying you're wrong, Yusuke," she told him. "I agree with you. It isn't fair, but just think of all the people who need your help."

"Yeah," Yusuke said feeling a little guilty for complaining. He knew he'd agree to it, but only because he didn't want anything coming after his family. He turned to Botan and gave his classic Yusuke grin. "So what's the case?"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

* * *

><p>"Okay, class, we have a lot to cover today, so let's open our books up to chapter two," Keiko said before the phone rang. "One moment class." She picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi."<p>

"_Hey, Keiko,_" Yusuke said on the other end.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"_Um, listen. Botan showed up and long story short, I'm a spirit detective again. I have a case I have to work on, but I wanted to let you know first."_ Keiko didn't respond. "_Keiko?"_ He heard her sigh.

"Please, just be careful, Yusuke. I won't force you not to go, but please don't get yourself killed again." She whispered the last part so that her students wouldn't hear.

"_You got it. I should be home for dinner, okay? We'll go out to that restaurant you really like."_

Keiko smiled. "It's a date."

She hung up the phone and continued with the lesson; however, she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"So, Urameshi, why are we hanging out so much earlier?" Kuwabara asked.<p>

"Well, somehow I was rehired as spirit detective and I guess you guys are rehired too…anyway, we have a case and Botan here is going to give us the specifics." Hiei muttered something about Spirit World being full of a bunch of idiots, but everyone ignored him.

"Well, it's like this. Lately deaths have been occurring at a dock near a fishery that was rebuilt two years ago. We don't know what's causing the deaths. It doesn't appear in anyone's file, which is strange considering there's always a cause of death. Even us grim reapers haven't reared anyone to Spirit World."

"What? So their spirits are just hanging around the fishery?" Kuwabara asked. "That's kinda creepy."

"Does Koenma have any idea what's happening to their souls?" Kurama asked.

Botan shook her head. "Nothing. Which is why he wants us to go undercover and work at the fishery."

"No," Hiei stated blatantly.

"What?" Botan asked.

"No," he repeated. "I won't be dragged into this nonsense again."

"Come on, Hiei," Yusuke said. "You know we need you. Besides, you're part of the team."

"No."

"I'll let you kick my ass again," Yusuke tried.

"No."

"I'll buy you a new sword."

"No."

"I'll get you sweet snow."

"N…Okay, fine."

"Seriously?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei shot him a deathly glare and Kuwabara was ready to leave.

"Alright, let's go," Yusuke said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town at the fishery Yusuke and the gang would be working at, a man resembling the washed up scientist from two years prior was finding another dead seagull.<p>

"Perfect," he said and brought it down into his secret base.

He put the bird in a machine and a purple light resembling a soul entered the bird's body.

"_The only thing that allowed for humans to take over the world over birds was the evolution of a thinking brain."_

The seagull turned black and its eyes opened; what was once black now glowing red.

"Now, my little friend, go join your brothers and sisters on the dock and aid them in the capture of more souls."

The bird seemingly crack a grin (if that was even possible) and flew away. Anyone could see in the bird's eyes that even though the scientist had given him an order, it was all for the benefit of the birds. Maybe, just maybe, they would help him get vengeance on his old colleagues for ruining his scientific career.

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, birdies :3 Well, now we know how they're getting the "thinking brains" XD It could only get more amusing from here now that they can "think."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

Merry Christmas…Happy Hanukah…Happy Kwanza…Happy Ramadan…Happy Whatever Holidays I Don't Know Of…and why am I saying all of these? It's quite simple. I don't like it when people say Happy Holidays ^_^ I like to include everyone in a way that makes them feel special, not some generic holiday greeting.

Also, I have a poll going on now about which story I should update first in the New Year. You get to vote for three so make them count ;) I'm kind of curious to see which one wins out so have fun with it. Thanks!

I'm going to use Kurama's name in here since they are going undercover and the guy has no idea about demons and such. Onward!

* * *

><p>"So, when can you start?"<p>

"Well," Yusuke said, "we can start now…if you need us to that is."

Their new boss smirked and said, "Welcome aboard. You are now employees of the Flying Fishery. I'm B. D. Chase. You can just call me Chase."

"Great," Yusuke muttered.

"So, Chase, what do you need us to do?" Botan asked, sounding a little more than enthusiastic.

Chase laughed. "A girl after my own heart," he stated. "I like that. Well, right now the fishermen are still out hauling in the merchandise. I guess you, Yusuke, and Kurama can start gutting the fish. Hiei and Kuwabara, you can take the scraps out to the end of the docks."

"Really? It's that simple?" Kurama asked sounding uncertain. He had read up on fisheries for a project once and they were much more organized and there was much more to do. Something was off.

"Yes, of course. It's an easy job for you guys. It's more difficult for the fisherman when they get into the docks. They get the rough side of the wing."

Kuwabara nearly choked on…well, nothing. "The rough side of the what?" he asked.

"Oh, it's an expression we came up with here. You'll see what I mean as time goes on. Well, I need to take care of something. I'll be right back."

Chase walked out of the fishery to the back where his secret lab was. He smirked. _This'll be interesting._ He would need to tell the birds not to attack his new employees…well, for now.

* * *

><p>"I can believe I have lowered myself to doing human work," Hiei muttered while carrying a bucket of fish scraps to the docks.<p>

"Come on, Hiei," Kuwabara replied. "You know it's part of the mission."

"Hn. I shouldn't even be working for Spirit World. I honestly think I would have liked their prison better." Hiei noticed Kuwabara staring at him. "What?"

"Hiei, did that guy, our boss, seem odd to you?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, he was just a regular human."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but something about him just seemed…off, you know? You have that Jagan, thingy, right?"

Hiei glared daggers over to Kuwabara. "If you mean the Jagan eye, then yes. Why?"

"Later, try seeing if you can read his thoughts or whatever." A black cat with green eyes jumped up to the crate next to them. "Aw, hey kitty. Wanna fishy?"

"Oh someone shoot me," Hiei said as he continued walking to the edge of the dock.

Kuwabara tried to give the cat some fish scraps but the cat hissed over in the direction of the dock and ran away. "Huh, that's weird." Kuwabara looked to the end of the dock where Hiei was. "Guess the cat didn't like him." Kuwabara then got "the tickly feeling" and shivered. "What the heck is that all about?" he asked looking behind.

When he did, he nearly had his head taken off by a bird. "Holy shit!" he shouted. The birds flew quickly over toward Hiei. "Oh my God…Hiei, LOOK OUT!"

Hiei turned his head to shoot Kuwabara another dirty look and was met by a swarm of birds.

He smirked. _Hm, playtime for me._ He powered up, a flame appearing in his hand. He shot a few smaller flames at the birds.

"WHAT?" he asked in shock as he watched his flames pass through the ghostly black seagulls.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara shouted from the opposite end of the dock. "Don't worry, Hiei! I'm coming to help you!"

"No, stay there! If my flames can't affect them then your sword will be just as useless!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" Yusuke shouted before seeing birds trying to peck Hiei to death. He started chuckling. "Oh, come on Hiei. You aren't going to let little birds get the better of you, now are you? Quit fooling around."

"Urameshi, he's not fooling around. His flames went right through them." Yusuke looked confused and irritated at the same time. "There's something weird about those birds."

"Alright, let me try something." Yusuke ran over to the dock's entrance. "SHOTGUN!" A bunch of little lights flew over the birds and went into the sea.

"What was that, Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelped. "That wasn't even close, not that it would have worked anyway."

"Oh, shut up and look."

A bunch of fish popped up at the water's surface and the bird decided to stop and snack. There would be other souls to take. Right now, it was their dinnertime.

Hiei sped back to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "I don't know what the hell happened with those birds, but they are far from normal."

"Guys," Yusuke said. "I think we found our culprit."

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, birdies stealing souls. How nice and just in time for feel good family gatherings XD Don't forget to vote on my poll. Thanks a lot, guys ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

Sorry for not updating this one for a while. I had some writer's block, then had to study for the GRE and do some research, then got some knee surgery, and now physical therapy takes up a majority of my time. I just wanted to work on getting all my stories proofread and updated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This doesn't make sense," Kuwabara stated.<p>

"Hn, of course not," Hiei replied. He flashed Kuwabara a glare. "It's obvious that those birds are responsible for the disappearances."

"Yeah, but how?" Yusuke asked. "Birds have small brains. That's why they call people like Kuwabara bird brains."

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted out.

"Boys, please," Botan said joining them outside. "I can hear you all the way from inside." She then saw the fish scattered all over the dock. "Um, what happened here?"

Hiei turned to glare at the snacking seagulls that attacked him earlier. "Those damn birds…attacks don't work on them."

Botan's eyes widened. "That's…that's strange…"

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Chase asked coming out with a smile. "Taking a break?"

"Well, not exactly," Yusuke said. He looked back to the birds. "I can tell why the fishermen say the 'rough side of the wing.' The birds here are crazy."

Hiei and Kuwabara both noticed Chase flinch when Yusuke made his joke. Hiei didn't want to admit that Kuwabara was right about anything, but unfortunately he was. This man knew something about what was going on with the birds. They would have to watch him carefully as time went on.

* * *

><p>Yusuke came home a lot later than he planned. He had hoped that Keiko would have gone to bed, but he knew that it was wishful thinking. She was still awake when he came through the door. He found her in the living room of their small home looking at Botan's photo albums.<p>

"Keiko?" Yusuke called gently.

Keiko looked over to him and smiled sadly. "Do I even want to know why you came home so late and smell like fish?"

Yusuke grinned at her. "Aw, you know how things get. We had a little party on the docks with some birds."

Keiko shook her head. "Demon birds?"

Yusuke's expression became a little more serious. "No," he answered. "We don't know what they are. They didn't have demonic or spiritual energy, but they were definitely strange."

"Well, I'm sure you all will figure it out," Keiko said confidently. "But right now I think we should get some rest."

"I'm sorry I didn't get home in enough time to take you out," Yusuke said sincerely.

"It's all right, Yusuke," Keiko stated. "I learned over the years how to be a little patient. I have had you all to myself for a few years with no missions from Spirit World. I think I can take a few days of this." Then she smiled at him playfully. "Now that smell…that needs to go."

"Alright, I'll go grab a quick shower, but you need to get to sleep, Keiko. No more waiting up for me."

Keiko hesitated before answering, but reluctantly agreed. It wasn't that she had anything against his job. She always supported him when they were younger. Any problems she had were from not knowing and then finding out by being thrown into the middle of it. She knew that he could handle whatever was going on, but for some reason, she still felt nervous about the whole situation. Placing a hand on her stomach, she whispered, "Oh little one, I hope your dad doesn't get himself into trouble."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

* * *

><p>Yusuke and Kurama were searching around the fishery for anything out of the ordinary. Their boss called them in early, explaining that he wouldn't be there for the day. He wanted them to make sure all of the fish were delivered to the shops and markets they were ordered from. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan were taking care of those deliveries.<p>

"Sooooo…" Yusuke started, "what do you think we'll find?"

"I'm not sure," Kurama admitted, knocking lightly on the walls to see if they were hollow.

Yusuke sighed in frustration. "This is so annoying," he groaned. It was the weekend, so Keiko had off, and he would rather be with her than doing this mission. Unfortunately, to make sure she and their child would be safe, they needed to get rid of these creepy birds. "It's not like he would have a huge secret lying around a fishery." Yusuke sat down on a few crates and then yelped as he fell through one with weak construction. He was surprised when he felt nothing underneath him. Yusuke deadpanned when he saw that there was a giant hole in the ground, and a staircase. "This guy is the worst villain in history."

"Agreed," Kurama stated as he saw Yusuke getting out of the broken crate. "He's not very discrete, is he?"

"Well, let's go investigate, fox boy," Yusuke said running down the stairs.

Kurama sweat-dropped before following him down.

* * *

><p>The two of them stared at the room in shock. It was full of computers and a crystal sphere on the center of the table. It looked like a ball of purple lightning, the occasional black fog appearing before being shifted through a series of tubes and into the preserved body of a bird. The eyes of the birds shone red every time a black shadow was transferred to it. The birds would then fly over to a coup. They seemed to pay the two spirit detectives no mind.<p>

"What the heck?" Yusuke asked loudly. The birds looked over to the two and just screeched at them.

"I believe they are telling us to leave," Kurama stated. He then found a button that caused a screen to appear between them and the birds. It prevented the birds from coming near them. Before Yusuke could take another jab at their boss, an image from a computer was projected on the screen.

_Memoirs of Dr. X-_

_They thought I was crazy, but I have once again proven them wrong. I have taken the souls of those who walk along the docks in order to fuel the life in these majestic creatures. Birds are definitely the most wonderful creatures. With these human souls, they can think like we can. Eventually, they will take over the world and I will take pride in being the one who created them._

"Okaaaaaaaay," Yusuke responded. "This is a crazy scientist thing…not a demon thing. Didn't see that coming."

"Indeed," Kurama stated. "Well, there's only one thing to do."

"What?" the detective asked.

Kurama took out his rose whip and narrowed his eyes at the setup on the doctor's desk. "Destroy that."

* * *

><p>The doctor came back to his fishery late in the night after it was supposed to be closed. He found a piece of paper left for him and took it without reading it. He moved the crate from his hole in the ground, not noticing the broken one across the room. He walked down his staircase and was grinning like the mad scientist he was.<p>

His grin disappeared when he saw a sea of black feathers, his precious birds gone, and the soul distillation device he had created broken to pieces. He remembered the note in his pocket and opened it up to see the words, "We quit," written delicately. The doctor screamed out in rage as he muttered angrily about those who had destroyed his work and how he had no idea how to find them.

* * *

><p>"So it was a mad scientist?" Kuwabara asked. "Weird. Not too many of those anymore."<p>

"Thank goodness for that," Botan replied.

"I still can't believe I did the work of a human for nothing," Hiei muttered.

"Well, at least it's over, right?" Keiko asked hopefully.

"Pretty much," Yusuke said holding his arms out for her to come to him. He sat his wife down on his lap and rubbed her stomach. "We're letting Koenma deal with him. It has nothing to do with us anymore. I also told him that next time he has a case for us, he can't expect us to just drop our lives to do something about it." He then whispered in her ear, "I know how worried you get."

Keiko just smiled and leaned into him. "It's not the missions I mind," she told him. "It's the not knowing."

"Yes, we also demanded Koenma give us more information about future problems," Kurama assured Keiko. "Just saying 'people are disappearing. Go figure it out,' will not fly with us anymore. We have people to look out for."

Botan sighed. "Well, it looks like I need to head back to Spirit World again. I'll let you know what they do to bird-man."

Yusuke waved to her. "Thanks Botan. And remember, come back anytime."

Botan smiled and nodded before leaving for Spirit World. "Just like old times," she said before taking off to the skies.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyway, this is done. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I really wanted to get a new chapter up and finish it off (I have over 30 in-progress stories…:/) and seeing as this was a parody, it just needed a little humor and it turned out fine XD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
